Pureza Inocente
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Uma festa de Natal, comida, saquê e sentimentos vindo a tona.


_Pureza Inocente_

a xxxHOLiC fanfiction by _Harry Yazawa_

I. xxxHOLiC não me pretence, mas adoraria que a yuuko fosse minha.

II. Fanfic de Natal, foi a maneira que eu consegui de transformar meu natal em mais divertido.

III. **EU** **VOU CONTINUAR MINHAS FICS PARADAS EU JURO!!!**

IV. Fic não betada porque não tinha ninguém por perto na hora.

V. Eu tentei me manter o mais fiel possível aos personagens da série e se por acaso vocês notarem alguma diferença de comportamento é porque eu fui obrigado a fazer isso por causa do caminhar da fic.

VI. Essa é minha décima fic! Finalmente cheguei nas casas decimais!

* * *

I – CHRISTMAS TIME

* * *

_Era mais uma noite não muito normal na Loja Ichihara, mas para tornar tudo ainda menos comum no local, era véspera de Natal. Watanuki corria de um lado para outro preparando os enfeites de natal e arrumando os preparativos, seria uma festa interessante, principalmente para ele._

_- _Watanuki, depressa! Já está quase na hora!

- Não me apresse Yuuko-san, eu sei muito bem! A Himawari-chan vem para cá! Tudo tem que estar perfeito!

_Seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto a lua mas rapidamente o olhar foi substituído pela raiva ao ouvir os comentários de Yuuko._

- Mas não vamos fazer festas aqui, lembra? As pessoas devem entrar na loja por algo inevitável, não por convite. Você está arrumando os enfeites de natal porque é essa a sua função na loja, Empregado Doméstico, e temos que estar no clima de Natal também. Ah, e não se esqueça que o Doumeki-kun também estará com a Himawari-chan!

- Não se esqueça, não se esqueça! - _Maro e Moro saltitavam cantarolando isso enquanto Watanuki se desesperava com Mokona brincando com a decoração._

_- _Mas então?! Onde raios vamos fazer essa festa?

- Ora ora... Você não mora aqui na Loja, faremos na sua casa!

- Mas eu não moro sozinho nem com meus pais!

- Lembre-se que aqui é uma loja de desejos, se você quiser uma festa de Natal terá que ser lá, e se você quiser é só pedir, eu simplesmente darei um jeito de que aquelas pessoas que moram com você passem o natal em outro lugar. Mas claro que... Isso será adicionado ao seu pagamento final.

- Maldição...

_Quase sempre era motivo para uma pequena comemoração entre os membros da Loja Ichihara, pois Yuuko sempre gosta de beber com Mokona para passar o tempo, comemoravam qualquer coisa e Watanuki já havia se acostumado, mas pela primeira vez era o Natal a comemoração, e pela primeira vez Watanuki estaria festejando acompanhado. Desde a morte de seus pais comemorava o Natal sozinho, mas hoje era diferente._

* * *

II – RECEPÇÃO

* * *

_Eram 20h e realmente a casa ficou inteiramente para Watanuki naquele dia, nada que Yuuko não pudesse resolver._

_A campanhia tocou, e Watanuki já estava prontamente ao lado dela para abrir rapidamente._

- HI-MA-WA-RI-CHAAAAAN!!!

_Logo atrás dela vinha a pessoa que sempre desdenhou._

- Ah... Você também Doumeki!

_Yuuko trajando um maravilhoso (e decotado) vestido e segurando Mokona em seus braços aproxima-se da porta, escoltada por Maro e Moro._

- Himawari-chan, Doumeki-kun, sejam bem vindos. Essa é a primeira vez que vocês vêm até aqui, não é? Entrem, sintam-se em casa!

- Yuuko-san, essa é a minha casa, não a sua.

* * *

III – CHRISTMAS PARTY

* * *

_Era uma festa que poderia ser chamada de simples se não estivesse acontecendo entre aquelas pessoas tão incomuns. Comida, saquê, conversas amigáveis, era o que não faltava naquele momento._

- Hahahaha! Watanuki-kun é muito divertido!

- Ah sou? Hehehe obrigado Himawari-chan!

- Mas me diga Doumeki-kun tem sido difícil ajudar o Watanuki-kun aqui?

- Se ele fosse menos escandaloso ajudaria muito mais.

_As risadas explodiram e a cara de Watanuki ficava mais e mais vermelha, de raiva, de vergonha ou pelas duas razões._

- Mas Yuuko-san, me conte mais sobre sua loja. Eu ainda não entendi muito bem do que ela se trata.

- Bem Himawari-chan, se trata de uma loja de desejos. Qualquer desejo que você tiver eu poderei atender, mas não de graça. Eu cobro pelos meus serviços e o preço deve ter valor igual ao tamanho e dificuldade do desejo.

- Qualquer desejo, Yuuko-san?!

- Qualquer um, querida.

- Noooossa!! Deve ser muito interessante, me deu vontade até de pedir algo!

- Não faça isso Himawari-chan, essa velha é muito perigosa!_ – disse Watanuki._

_­_- Primeiro, perigo onde? E segundo... QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE VELHA?!

_Mais risos explodem e todos parecem felizes enquanto bebem e comem, mas os olhos e a mente de Watanuki se focavam em apenas um ponto._

* * *

IV – PROBLEMÁTICA DE WATANUKI

* * *

_É muito difícil abrir o coração quando se tem muito a perder e Watanuki sabia disso. Ele sentia algo muito forte pela Himawari, mas sabia que poderia jogar fora a amizade que tinham se falasse algo a respeito. Seu maior medo era não tê-la por perto em nenhuma situação, seja como amiga, seja como namorada._

- "Só é preciso apenas poucas palavras, mas o preço pode ser muito mais alto". – _Era esse o pensamento de Watanuki ao ver o sorriso de Himawari. A alegria que ela emanava poderia sim aumentar com suas palavras, mas poderia também nunca mais ser direcionada a ele por causa das mesmas palavras._

_E no seu interior era tudo, tudo o que importava no momento. Mas o medo era tão forte quanto o amor._

_Precipitação, rejeição, destruição, ódio, loucura... Watanuki nunca foi realmente do tipo mais otimista, mas também não era exatamente tímido. Ele sabe muito bem os riscos de quando se ama, mas também sabia que poderia perder Himawari para sempre._

_E assim ele vive desejando que um dia o relacionamento deles evolua. _

_Desejando... E desejando... E desejando._

_Desejos podem se tornar realidade, sabia? Watanuki?_

* * *

V – ALCOHOL EFFECT

* * *

_Todos estavam dormindo profundamente sob o efeito do álcool. Maro e Moro não eram exatamente humanas para sofrerem do efeito do saquê, mas ainda assim dormiam no colo de Yuuko, que por sua vez dormia encostada na parede com uma garrafa de saquê em um das mãos. Doumeki dormia como um Espadachim, se lhe riscassem um X na face chamá-lo-iam de Andarilho¹. Himawari dormia ao lado da mesa e Watanuki próximo a ela. _

_Apesar do estado alcoólico Watanuki estava muito inquieto e resolveu levantar-se. Foi em direção a primeira janela que pôde avistar para respirar um pouco de ar. Sua visão estava meio turva e quando tentava olhar para as pessoas da sala sua visão nunca poderia escapar de Himawari... Que estava agora na frente dele._

- Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-Himawari-chan! Que susto você me deu!

_O rosto de Himawari parecia brilhar com a luz da lua. Suas bochechas avermelhadas pelo efeito do saquê deixavam um ar ainda mais fascinante. Ela sorria para ele, e ele sem jeito tentava retribuir o sorriso._

- Eu estava tentando dormir, mas não pegava no sono, aí vi você de pé e resolvi vir conversar com você, agora está tudo silencioso fica mais fácil de nos ouvirmos, não é?

_A situação parecia muito constrangedora para Watanuki. As palavras de Himawari pareciam ter mais de um sentido, mas ele não procurava pensar muito, pois o efeito do álcool não o deixava raciocinar muito bem de qualquer maneira._

- Ah, isso é verdade. Quando eles dormem fica tudo bem diferente, uma paz sabe? Enquanto quando eles estão acordados fica tudo um caos, aquela velha e aquele bichinho preto conseguem me tirar do sério.

_Nesse momento ele teve a impressão (muito real) de que Yuuko teria feito uma cara ameaçadora e olhado em sua direção. Mas era impossível, estavam todos alcoolizados e dormindo._

- Hahahaha, Watanuki-kun parece se dar bem com todos. Você é uma ótima pessoa, sabia?

- Ah sou? Hahahaha, Obrigado Himawari-chan!

_Repentinamente o rosto de Himawari assumiu uma expressão reflexiva, pensativa, um pouco séria e isso assustou um pouco Watanuki._

* * *

VI – PROBLEMÁTICA DE HIMAWARI

* * *

_Que Watanuki era um cara legal não havia dúvida, mas a mente de Himawari passava por muitos conflitos e não era culpa dos efeitos alcoólicos. Ela sentia um carinho enorme tanto por Doumeki quanto por Watanuki, mas quando olhava para Watanuki ela sentia uma energia boa. Sabia que ele estaria sempre a seu lado, que a ajudaria, que a protegeria, que possivelmente a amaria. Mas ela não queria arriscar._

_Era medo._

_Medo de um relacionamento?_

_Medo de perder a amizade?_

_Medo de estar enganada?_

_Medo de estragar tudo?_

_Era só o medo e nada mais._

_Precipitação, rejeição, destruição, ódio, loucura... Ela sabe muito bem dos riscos que uma pessoa pode passar quando ama._

_Três palavras podem trazer a alegria ao mundo._

_Mas essas mesmas palavras podem destruir coisas._

_É muito difícil construir um amor, uma amizade, uma confiança. Mas é extremamente fácil acabar com tudo isso._

* * *

VII – TAKING THE RISKS

* * *

- Himawari-chan? O que houve?

- Eu... Não é nada não Watanuki-kun.

- Me desculpe! Foi algo que eu fiz ou falei que não tenha te agradado? Eu não tive a intenção de te ofender.

- Não se preocupe Watanuki-kun, a culpa não é sua. É muito mais uma questão de falta de coragem minha.

_Nesse momento Watanuki sentiu algo diferente, algo como uma pequena pancada na cabeça que parecia alerta-lo sobre algo. "_Será que de tanto ficar nessa loja eu adquiri um Sensor Aranha²?" _pensou Watanuki._

_Era agora ou nunca. Ele sentia isso, era um aviso._

- Na verdade Himawari-chan... Eu acho que eu também não esteja sendo suficientemente corajoso.

- O... O que você quer dizer com isso Watanuki-kun?

- Eu.... Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu-Eu...

- Por favor – _Himawari põe seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Watanuki – _Fique calmo.

- Eu... _– Watanuki então respirou fundo e falou um pouco rápido demais – _Eugostodevocêhimawari-chan!

_Ela não pôde evitar rir um pouco da situação._

- Me desculpe! Eu não devia ter dito isso.

_Watanuki ia se retirando da sala, mas Himawari segurou um de seus braços._

- Não vá, Watanuki... Assim eu não vou poder dizer como me sinto para você. Eu... Eu também gosto de você. – _Nesse momento Watanuki virou-se surpreso e não pôde evitar, e ele não iria querer evitar, de ser beijado por Himawari._

_Seus rostos estavam corados, eram puros e inocentes. Seus sentimentos estavam lá, a mostra. Um livro aberto para quem quisesse ler._

_Quanto que para Watanuki e Himawari, eles viviam a cena que possivelmente todos os seres humanos um dia sonharam._

_Era um conto de fadas, daqueles que o mundo deixou de acreditar, que estava acontecendo ali. Era um beijo que dificilmente poderia se esquecer._

* * *

VIII – PUREZA INOCENTE

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte, Watanuki acordou, mas todos já tinham ido para suas casas. Ele não havia percebido mas estava na Loja Ichihara novamente. Obviamente, Himawari estava lá._

_- _Ainda sonhando com o beijo de ontem Watanuki?

- Sim, senhorita Yuuko........... MAS COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABE DISSO?!

- Ora raciocine! Quem você acha que deixou a Himawari-chan acordada durante a noite e quem você acha que jogou a pedrinha em você para avisa-lo sobre tomar a iniciativa?

- Pedrinha? Então...!!

- O que? Você pensou que havia ganhado um super poder para essas situações? Watanuki, você é mais lento que qualquer ser humano que eu conheço. Até Maro e Moro tem mais iniciativa que você, e olhe que elas não tem alma.

- Okay e quando foi que entramos na sessão "xingamento gratuito"?

- Não estou xingando. Estou falando apenas a verdade.

- ORA SUA VELHA!!!! Mas... Obrigado... Agora eu e a Himawari-chan estamos juntos e...

- Juntos? Vocês se beijam uma vez e já acha que estão juntos? Então me diga o que te dá tanta segurança que ela só chegou até onde chegou por culpa do efeito do saquê? E quem garante que ela não tenha perdido a memória quando o efeito do álcool passou?

- .............. ZETSUBOU SHITA!!! YUUKO-SAN SHAKAI NI ZETSUBOU SHITA!!!³

- E não pense que minha pequena ajuda vai sair de graça. Estou adicionando esse seu desejo na lista do seu pagamento final.

- QUE AJUDA?! QUE DESEJO?!

- Você estava desejando que seu relacionamento com a Himawari-chan evoluísse. Pois bem, ele evoluiu, mas não necessariamente isso significa Namoro. Num relacionamento, ganhar um beijo, ou dar um beijo, é um passo a frente, uma evolução, mas para que isso chegue a ser necessariamente um namoro primeiro ambos devem formalizar isso, não é verdade? E segundo e mais importante nessa situação: AMBOS DEVEM LEMBRAR DO OCORRIDO.

- ...

_E assim começa a manhã turbulenta de Natal na Loja Ichihara. É uma pena que tudo tenha acabado de uma maneira desesperadora para Watanuki, mas se pelo menos ele pensasse na possibilidade da sinceridade de sentimentos da Himawari, talvez ele não estivesse tão pra baixo. Talvez o saquê tenha ajudado-a a falar o que queria, talvez tenha alterado o sentimento real, nunca se saberá... Eles são inocentemente puros, mas impecavelmente medrosos e falhos. Esses são os humanos que cercam os arredores da Loja Ichihara e essa foi mais uma história com um final nada conclusivo... Ou não._

**

* * *

N/A:**

¹ Referência a Kenshin Himura do anime Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin)

² Referência a um dos poderes do Homem-Aranha

³ Referência ao anime Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (Estou desesperado!!! A Yuuko-san me deixou desesperado!!!)

BEM!!! Essa foi minha primeira fic de natal e como eu falei lá em cima é minha décima fanfic. Eu avisei a meio mundo de gente que estava sensível e que provavelmente minhas próximas fics estariam com teor romântico e apaixonado, ou coisas do gênero, então não me culpem se não gostam do gênero, mas para aliviar um pouco escolhi um mangá que possui muita comédia e pude misturar os dois elementos nessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Claro que a idéia de personagens bêbados se declarando ou tendo algum romance não é uma idéia original, na verdade eu até me inspirei numa fanfic de One Piece da Anne... Aí juntei a idéia com meu vicio novo por xxxHOLiC e com minha sensibilidade. Um dia alguém vai achar que eu fico carente quando fico sensível, não tenho dúvidas o.o mas nem se trata de carência na verdade, é bem mais além. Anyway eu acabei usando muito do meu modo de ser e pensar para desenvolver o Watanuki e a Himawari nessa fic, então estou até com medo que eu tenha alterado o comportamento original/normal dos personagens envolvidos. Mas bem, vou acabar com essa N/A que já ta grande pra caramba. Ah e tenho que agradecer a Raayy por ter me alertado sobre um grave erro que tinha na fic, apesar de eu ter choramingado por ter cometido esse erro (poxa... eu fiz a fic sozinho de noite, solitariamente no escuro, ok parei) e agora acho que está tudo no devido lugar.

**FELIZ NATAL GENTE E ME DÊEM REVIEWS COMO PRESENTE!! (e umas fics também, eu tô aceitando 8D)**


End file.
